


Love Me Like You Do

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little angst, Fluff and Angst, Give Ki the love he deserves 2021, Gon being a simp in my fics more likely than yeah, Gon carrying Ki and calling him pretty in my fics yes, Gonkillu - Freeform, I didn’t edit as much as usual cuz I was too happy so I plz ignore all the dumb dumbs, I never say it so y’all have no idea how much actual joy it brings to me to write Gonkillu, I’m so happy, I’m so happy rn, I’m too embarrassed, M/M, Not beta read cuz it’s me Windy, Not going away anytime! Immmaaa put as much as I can in 2021 of Ki getting love, ahhh be nice to me it’s been a while since I wrote a story I’m rusty, being able to write Gonkillu makes me so happy, depression writers block and work will be the only things to stop me, id never, it’s all I live for, v likely, writers block a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: It was the truest thing in the universe, Gon is sure.Killua was gorgeous. Face flushed, and pretty pink lips parted panting slightly, and oh, those striking blue eyes. Yet Killua didn’t think himself such, even now he pushes his hand in front of his nose and lips, using his sleeve to try to shield himself. Killua didn’t love himself either... he thought himself unworthy... well, fine! Gon liked a challenge! He wouldn’t stop loving Killua no matter how much the other boy protests. When he slowly looks in the mirror and thinks maybe his eyes aren’t so bad, Gon will just double down. He’ll never stop reminding Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m about to die from lack of Gonkillu stories 
> 
> Me @ Me: Don’t worry I got you it’s trash, but I got you

“Can I try some magic tricks on Killua?” 

Gon had noticed how somber the other boy was, sitting and staring at the water blankly. Killua was good at hiding his emotions, but... sometimes the younger boy would let a quiet sigh let slip, one that Gon picked up on. He wanted to cheer his friend up! He wanted Killua to know how much he meant to him. 

Killua blinks incredulously, scrunching up his button nose, locks of hair shifting with the crinkle of his eyebrows. 

“Have you been hanging around Hisoka, Gon? He’s a total creep!” 

Gon shakes his head rapidly, trying to reassure Killua, smiling widely. 

“Nope! Now Killua needs to pay attention! I can hold the world in my arms!” 

Killua scoffs rolling his eyes, shifting his legs closer to his body, chin resting on his knees. 

Gon hops up, marching over to Killua, clear excitement shinning in his hazel brown eyes as he puts a firm grip on Killua’s shoulder. The other boy tilts his head and stares at Gon like he’s a complete moron. Which he might be! But he just wants to make Killua happy! He keeps his hand there and shifts around, his arm going under Killua’s knees, and Killua looks less than thrilled. Eyebrows pinched down and ready to kick Gon, or punch him, but he lifts the younger boy before he can do either, beaming. 

“See!” 

Killua glares, those blue eyes as cold as ice, teeth gritting together, as he pushes against Gon’s chest in a rather futile attempt for Gon to drop him. Gon wasn’t going to drop Killua, not even if he hit him square in the nose. 

“Stupid! What are you even talking about you idiot?!”

Killua was unamused and grumpy, but Gon wasn’t giving up! 

“See? Killua? I’m holding the world in my arms!” 

Killua flicks his forehead this time. 

“No you’re not, stuuuupiiiiddd! You’re holding me! Now put me down!” 

Gon whines, looking down at Killua, blinking slowly. The younger boy had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed, and those brilliant blues looking down in shame. 

Could it be...? Killua really didn’t get it... he didn’t think... 

Gon can’t let that slide. Killua assuming Gon’s just being stupid. That Killua doesn’t deserve such a thing. 

“I will not! I am! I am! I’m holding my whole world in my arms!” 

Gon extends each syllable, had he not been holding Killua he would have gestured with his hands, but since he can’t he does so with his voice. As if he’s arguing to Killua like they normally did. Raising his voice. 

“Killua’s my whole world!” 

Killua goes still and deathly silent, and he tilts his head down so his bangs cascade in his face, those locks of hair are really pretty, so Gon thinks... but he’s also concerned he took it to far, the younger grabbing his sleeves and biting down on his lip so much Gon is afraid he might cut himself. 

He parts his lips, and Gon steels himself for Killua to lose it. Nothing. Just a choked out sob that splits Gon’s heart clean in two. 

“Killua...?” 

Gon starts tentative, tugging the boy closer in hopes of comforting him some, concern warping his features. 

“Y-you... c-c...can’t just... say... things like that... y-you... idiot...” 

Gon had expected that response, something akin to it because it’s embarrassing, and Killua’s face would flush red. It wasn’t flushed red because of what he said, it was red because hot tears were streaming down the boy’s face, even as he tried to hide it by pressing his cheek into Gon’s chest. Gon had caught it. He could feel it soaking his jacket, and his eyes go wide, his lips stuck open. 

“Killua?!” 

Alarm raises in his voice, his chest, his mind, trying to find out what’s wrong. This wasn’t the outcome he wanted. He wanted to make Killua happy. 

Unless... Killua thought... he wasn’t being serious... Killua so often brushed off his compliments. 

“It’s true!” 

He panics. He doesn’t know how to prove to Killua, but to hold him tighter and say it again his grip increasing in pressure significantly, if it hurts Killua he doesn’t say anything. Killua never would. He would always keep to himself, bear any pain. 

“I’ll give Killua a planet to prove it to him!” 

Killua goes quiet again, shifting in his arms, a congested laugh spilling from his lips as he looks up, wiping tears away from those gorgeous eyes. 

“Y-you idiot, you can’t do that.” 

He laughs again this time a bit more genuinely, sniffing and wiping away more of his tears. His eyes now puffy and red, those perfect lips turned up into a smile, his cupid’s bow darker in shade; those little sharp canines Killua has that reminds Gon of a kitty, showing as he laughs. 

Gon’s dumbstruck, lovestruck, mouth stuck agape, swallowing a large lump in his throat. 

“C-can I kiss Killua?” 

Any argument that he would get a planet for Killua, even if he had to get on his hands and knees and kiss Bisky’s shoes is lost. 

Killua is gawking back at him just as dumbstruck, his cheeks flushed pink. 

“W-what?” 

Gon leans his head down slightly, his caramel eyes locking on Killua’s sapphire ones. 

“I’ll be gentle... c-can I?” 

Gon tries to ease some of Killua worries, the boy looking like he’s about to turn into a puddle and melt in-between his arms, nods slowly, too timid to even give a response. 

Gon dips his head down, taking the lead. He’s gentle as he promises, resisting the urge to just smash his lips into Killua’s, starting with a small peck. He deepens it slightly. Killua’s lips are so soft, warm, and perfect, and right. Even if the boy doesn’t really respond, Gon knows it’s because he’s too shy to and it’s cute. Killua’s so pretty, he even tastes pretty, something Gon isn’t afraid to vocalize after he’s pulled apart. 

“Killua’s pretty, he tastes pretty too.” 

Killua goes dark crimson, no doubt because of Gon’s words plus the mix of the kiss, stuttering. 

“I-I-Idiot!”

The younger boy is left to wonder in a flustered state...

What did that even mean?

—

It was the truest thing in the universe, Gon is sure. 

Killua was gorgeous. Face flushed, and pretty pink lips parted panting slightly, and oh, those striking blue eyes. Yet Killua didn’t think himself such, even now he pushes his hand in front of his nose and lips, using his sleeve to try to shield himself. Killua didn’t love himself either... he thought himself unworthy... well, fine! Gon liked a challenge! He wouldn’t stop loving Killua no matter how much the other boy protests. When he slowly looks in the mirror and thinks maybe his eyes aren’t so bad, Gon will just double down. He’ll never stop reminding Killua. 

“S-Stop staring, i-idiot...” 

Killua pushes his free hand into Gon’s chin although it’s not harsh, more shy than anything. Gon giggles, tightening his grip on Killua. 

He dips Killua slightly, a yelp falling from the younger’s lip, an iron grip now around Gon’s neck. 

Gon leans his neck down nuzzling his head against Killua’s neck. It wasn’t all that comfortable for his back, but Gon doesn’t care. 

He moves up lips brushing up against the outer shell of Killua’s ear, soliciting a whimper from the younger boy, his frame shuddering in Gon’s arms. 

“Nnnn...!” 

Then a smack to the face. 

“G-Gon!” 

Gon whips his head up, pouting, peering down at Killua. 

“Whaaaaattt? Killua’s cute.” 

What starts as a whine ends in blunt determination to let Killua know his truest of feelings, eyebrows slanted down, a serious look on his face. 

It was true all of Killua was cute, his ears too! 

They were as bright red as his cheeks, the one he kissed especially cherry red in shade. It was adorable! It’s not Gon’s fault! He wanted to see all of Killua’s cute little flustered reactions! They made his heart flutter. Or was that his stomach? 

—

Killua’s face burns, his lips still tingle and his ear feels cold once Gon’s lips leave. Even with snowy wisps of hair blowing in the wind and covering the tips of his exposed ears at times... it’s not the same as Gon’s warmth. Gon’s warmth that was exploding in his chest, making him feel dizzy, and lightheaded; he might throw up. It’s so much, too much for his brain to adjust to... only Alluka had ever told him I love you... all this affection was... too much, and it also makes his head spin, too much... 

If Gon hadn’t been holding him his legs might have given out... his blue eyes glossed over, and head leaning into Gon’s collarbone, a puff of air let out. 

“...Lua...” 

“Ki...” 

“Killua?” 

Gon’s voice grounds him back to reality, and Killua shoves his forehead against green fabric, hair pushing up with the motion. 

“Gon... please... you’re overwhelming me...” 

Killua doesn’t look up, so he can’t see Gon’s face but judging on how they are now moving in place Gon is clearly panicking, jogging in spot. Idiot... even now... he’s being so kind... 

“I’m so sorry! Is Killua okay?” 

Muttering apology after apology that Killua can’t even rebut. 

“I-it’s not that you doofus...” 

Gon stops moving and Killua can feel his gaze piercing on him. 

“I-it’s not that I-I don’t like it... I’m just not used...”

—

Gon feels all fuzzy and warm like the teddy bear Aunt Mito gave him when he was younger. Killua didn’t not like it! That was a success for him! There was also a creeping anger that he swallows down for now. Killua wasn’t used to it. It was obvious who was at fault for that. 

Gon won’t rush it. He’ll take it one step at a time. 

Killua was hiding again, like he’s ashamed, and Gon doesn’t like that. He adjusts Killua with a grand amount of exaggeration, so the boy is shifted from his spot. Gon collides his forehead gently with Killua’s, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Killua? It’s okay. Killua doesn’t have to feel bad. I don’t mind! Let’s go home, okay?” 

Those big blue eyes blink slowly, pink brushing against Killua’s cheeks and nose once more like a painting, and Gon shifts him back down, stretching his aching neck. 

Killua nuzzles closer to Gon, and Gon grins, feeling for once all is right in the world. Killua in his arms, clear skies, a bounce in his steps. That’s right everything was perfect because... 

Killua is with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this was og for my b day on the 30 of dec but writers block, I need my Gonkillu food! I wanted smth dumb and fun and cute I just wanted some cute dumb fluffy Gonkillu 😭 it’s ooc but! Looook! Be nice to me I’m rusty 🥲
> 
> Look it’s bad but I had fun okay! Lots! Ki getting love and Gon simping and I was scared tbh, not sure if this was good enough to come back with, but fuk it! I had fun! 
> 
> I missed writing Gonkillu 😭 may writers block not come back. It makes me so so happy, writers block made me stressed and angry, writing Gonkillu made me so happy, it’s like I know it may flop, but idc atm I’m so happy to be able to write. It’s so cathartic. 
> 
> Maybe validate me with a comment? I uh tried really hard 😖  
> 👉👈  
> Thank you for reading 💙 If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
